


Isn't it funny?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: The Grey Cormac (the Grey Lady/Cornac McLaggen) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Not even a little?
Relationships: The Grey Lady/Cormac McLaggen
Series: The Grey Cormac (the Grey Lady/Cornac McLaggen) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118225
Kudos: 1





	Isn't it funny?

Our tale begins in the Gryffindor common room. Cormac McLaggen is talking to Helena Ravenclaw's ghost who until very recently was often called the Grey Lady, until Cormac changed her nickname to the Smiling Lady.

Helena said, "It's sort of strange how the Gryffindors changed their opinion of me so quickly. Don't you think, Mac?"

Cormac shrugged. "I'm just glad they're not tormenting you any longer."

Helena replied, "That's understandable, but isn't it funny that the house which tormented me the most now adores me the most?"

Cormac smiled. "No, it's not actually because people can change."

Helena beamed, "Well, I am glad that holds true."


End file.
